1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of microprocessor-based computer systems, and, more particularly, is in the field of computer systems based upon the Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) utilizing the Intel 80x86 microprocessors and equivalents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) was developed by IBM Corporation for use in its AT-type computers and defines an architectural environment for computers that utilize an Intel 80x86 microprocessor, such as the Intel 80286, the Intel 80386, the Intel 80386SX, and the like. A large number of computer systems have been developed that are ISA compatible, and an extensive quantity of software has been written to operate on ISA-compatible computer systems. Such software includes applications programs such as spreadsheets, computer automated drafting programs, word processing programs, games, and the like; software development programs, such as assemblers, compilers for higher level languages, and the like; and network and communications programs.
Another category of programs that have been developed to enhance the user-friendliness of ISA-compatible computer systems are the so-called terminate and stay resident (TSR) programs. These programs are loaded into a computer system prior to loading and running an application program and provide a number of useful functions that can be utilized while the computer system is running the application program. Generally, the TSR program runs in the background and does not interfere with the normal operation of the application program. An exemplary TSR program may include a number of so-called "hot keys" which enable the TSR program to be temporarily brought to the foreground so that the user can interact with the TSR program. For example, the user can activate a particular key combination, such as the Control (Ctrl) key and one of the alphanumeric keys to call up a TSR calendar program and review appointments, and the like. Different hot key combinations can call up different functions provided by the TSR program such as a memo function to save data to be utilized in another applications program. Other TSR programs may include keyboard enhancements (e.g., to control the cursor speed), video enhancements, and so on.
One of the potential problems with the utilization of hot keys to control TSR programs is that the hot keys of one TSR program may interfere with the hot keys of another TSR program such that loading of the second TSR program effectively disables the first TSR program. A worst case can occur when a hot key combination of a TSR program conflicts with an operational key combination of an applications program so that the TSR program is activated when the user actually wanted to perform one of the functions of the applications program. Although many TSR programs provide the ability to assign different hot key functions to attempt to avoid such conflicts, it is not always possible to avoid all such conflicts, particularly if the user runs a number of different applications programs and TSR programs. Furthermore, many computer users are not sufficiently sophisticated that they can anticipate the conflicts between the TSR programs and the applications programs so that they can make the appropriate hot key assignments. Thus, a need exists for hot key functions than cannot conflict with other users.